


Sheith Quote Week

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Capture, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Reference to Torture, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: This is my collection for entries for Sheith Quote Week, will probably be all drabbles.Day One - #He's Looking At Keith -He was looking at Keith again.Day Two - Your Friend Desperately Wants to See You -"Your friend desperately wants to see you, did you know?"Day Three - It's Killing Me When You Are Away -Shiro gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on his door,





	1. Day One - #He's Looking At Keith

He was looking at Keith again.

But was that a surprise? It seemed like he was always looking at Keith.

From the very first moment he had met the younger man, so angry (hurt) and closed off (scared and defensive) from the world, and yet still so talented (still shining so bright. Bright enough to **burn** ).

There had been something about Keith that drew him in, that locked Shiro into its orbit and caused him to remain suspended there, helplessly spinning around a sun that didn’t know even half of its own glory (or beauty).

Sometimes… sometimes there were moments when Shiro was almost there, almost had courage enough to reach out and touch his sun, to show that the sun wasn’t alone in the universe and that Shiro was _there_ , that he was with the sun. That he always would be.

At times he even suspected that Keith realized this, in the way that he seemed to depend on Shiro like he did no one else. Openly desiring Shiro’s company (and safety), confiding in Shiro things that he told no one else, turning to Shiro as if Shiro were his bedrock in shifting sand when things got rough…

But maybe the same sort of uncertainty that kept Shiro frozen also held Keith back from taking that final step. From turning the deep, unexplainable connection between them into something that had a title.

(Shiro’s insides would do a pleasurable tremor as he considered what sort of title that might be whenever he considered this, before twisting in longing for something that he might never be lucky enough to get.)

Because the universe knew that Keith would dive head first into every other dangerous situation out there. But the universe also knew he would never risk Shiro for anything. (That he would never risk the relationship between Shiro and himself.)

And with Shiro trapped by his uncertainties, by a desperate need to keep Keith by his side and not push him away with possibly unrequited feelings, despite the hopeful wonderings that crossed his mind now and again…

Shiro was left waiting.

And could only continue looking at Keith.


	2. Day Two - Your Friend Desperately Wants to See You

“Your friend desperately wants to see you, did you know?” Haggar asked mockingly from where she stood beside the table he was strapped to, staring at Keith with a smug smile only barely visible from beneath her hood.

“He’s been causing us quite a bit of trouble, in fact. He _and_ the clone. I find it… impressive that you managed to make my creation so attached to you; and though you’ll still pay dearly for helping him break free of my control, that attachment worked out for the better for me. They’re getting sloppy, frantic. Soon enough they’ll make a foolish mistake and when they do… they and the Lion’s will once again be under Galra control. Because of **you**.”

Keith jerked, gritting his teeth and trying with everything he was to break free of his bonds, even after his previous failed attempts, wanting more than anything to tear Haggar’s throat out; with his teeth, if necessary.

She merely smiled and signaled the Druids to begin again.

And all Keith knew was pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the beginning of a slightly longer (about 1.5K) fic that's mostly finished, so I'll be finishing it up once I edit it into something not terrible. *spoiler* It ends fairly happy, at least?


	3. Day Three - It's Killing Me When You Are Away, Sequel to Day Two

Shiro gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on his door, worry, frustration and rage stripping him of his usual calm rationality. They still had him, the Galra still had Keith. Who knows what they were doing to him, though Shiro had the experience to be able to guess.

Those guesses were as far from reassuring as they could get.

He whirled away from his door to begin pacing, tugging frantically at his hair. He knew that he was letting the team down, knew that now more than ever he needed to be collected.

But Shiro was only human, and this was **Keith**. Shiro couldn’t- he **wouldn’t** lose him. The idea was unthinkable, unconceivable, unfathomable. If he lost Keith, lost the man with the shy, hidden smiles and the beautiful eyes and the amazing, humble talent and the fierce devotion to the people he cared about, that always blew Shiro away whenever he caught sight of the depth of it…

If he lost the man he was in love with…

Then there wouldn’t be enough left of him to lead the team, anyway, because Shiro would throw himself at the Galra Empire until they fell or he died, whichever came first.

He collapsed onto his bed with a huff and put his head in his hands.

He prayed that they found Keith soon.

It was killing him that Keith was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day Two, a glimpse into Shiro's side of things. Not part of the fic I mentioned in the notes for Day Two.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay, we're going to try this again. Hopefully this time I don't have to delete and repost because it doesn't want to edit for me. Sheith Quote week entries, all drabbles but with the possibility of being lengthened later.


End file.
